<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>irresistible by someao3_user</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256463">irresistible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user'>someao3_user</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Iruma Miu, Clothed Sex, F/F, I GUESS PART 2, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Technically..., Thighs, again also technically, i guess, im milking tags ok bye, leg bouncing, thigh riding, uhhh what else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>miu wants a break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tumblr fics [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous  asked:<br/>may i request miu riding her fem!s/o’s thigh? thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally your girlfriend wouldn’t be nervous about this, she’d say it with confidence, no stuttering, with pride... at least, that’s what you thought.</p><p>When your girlfriend came into your room while you were doing business on your laptop, she looked almost like a cherry, fiddling with strands of her hair, looking off to the side.. anywhere that isn’t your eyes.</p><p>You had to turn to her with a reassuring smile to let her know it was okay, and that she could say whatever.</p><p>“S-So! Um.. I-I want to try something out with you! B-Because.. ya know.. gorgeous g-girl geniuses.. deserve to have breaks! And.. to be treated!”</p><p>“Go on...”</p><p>“I-I want! To t-try... ugh! J-Just let me do it!!.. Please?”</p><p>She obviously wasn’t able to spit it out properly, so you just nodded. It was kinda painful seeing her like this anyway, “Go ahead.”</p><p>Miu got closer, still twirling her hair. “J-Just tell me if y-you don’t like it! O-Okay?” She stutters out. “I will, just go on...”</p><p>Carefully, and hesitantly, she straddled your left thigh, before lowering herself gently onto it. She didn’t put all her weight of course, just enough for her delicates to get friction.</p><p>“Ohh.. I see.” You smirk, the blush on her face increasing. “S-Shut up...” “Alright then.. do your thing, hun. I’ll keep working.”</p><p>She nods, a squeal coming out of her when you spun back to face your laptop, typing away...</p><p>You could tell she was a little awkward at first, slowly and hesitantly starting to rut against your thigh. </p><p>“O-Oh.. this.. actually feels pretty nice..” she mumbles to herself, slowly starting to pick up pace.</p><p>“Baby you gotta hush up too. I’m doing work.” “S-Shhh!! O-Okay!!”</p><p>A hint of embarrassment on her face, she quieted down, all the while still rubbing against your thigh.</p><p>At some point, she dug her face into your shoulder to help cover up her moans. It made you shiver, but she was getting more and more desperate.. so it was worth it.</p><p>Desperate.. she’s <em>very </em>desperate actually. The friction on her clit she was getting was making her moan each time, speeding up her ruts.</p><p>“Haaah.. hahaaa~” She pants out, lifting herself up slightly before plopping herself back down onto your thigh. “Ohhoh..”</p><p>“Baby, you’re distracting me...” “W-Well-!! I’m almost done! S-Shut up..! F-Feel free t-to stare.. though.. I know this <em>gorgeous </em>b-body of mine.. is practically irresistible..” Well, you couldn’t contradict that. It was true, to be fair...</p><p>To speed things up, you started bouncing your leg, earning a gasp out of her. Miu’s fingernails were <em>digging </em>into your skin, signalling her near-release.</p><p>“Hh..haa..AHm-!” He gripped onto your arm, hips spasming. She came.. pretty hard too. It definitely wore her out.</p><p>“O-Oooh.. <em>ohh~</em>” The moaned out, your leg bounces slowly stopped after helping her ride out of her orgasm.</p><p>“Mmm.. ah! Eureka! Vibrator pants! All for you babe! So we can do this shit again in the future! Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you have a good time on me too! Ah-hahaha!”</p><p>Well, that was quick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>